Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she is the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is . Personality Reika is elegant, awe-inspiring and is known for her kindness to others and reliablity in times of crisis. While she isn't easily angered, it is said that when she does become angry, she is extremely frightening. Relationships History Meeting Miyuki Becoming Cure Beauty Cure Beauty "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" "しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！" "Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Ice. One of her basic attacks is Beauty Blizzard. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a hime cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a darker blue. She normally dresses in a long pale blue-white dress with blue lining and a blue jacket top over it, with white boots/shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands framing the side of her face and held with yellow bands with a large wing attached. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. She wears a white tiara with a blue gem in the center. Her outfit is mostly blue and white with dark blue lining. Her top has a large blue ribbon with a golden medallion in the middle at her chest, and ends in two coattails at her back. Her sleeves are double-layered, with a feathery white top layer decorated with small blue beads and a loose frilly bottom layer. Her skirt is blue with dark blue lining and frills at the bottom hem, with dark blue tights beneath. Her boots are knee-length with blue folds at the top with dark blue ribbons and blue toetips. Her white arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Etymology Aoki (青木) - 青 means "blue", while 木 means "wood" or "tree". Reika (れいか) - Reika has many meanings. One is "sub-zero", which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. Another meaning is "beautiful and elegant", a reference to her Cure name and her overall personality. The letters can also be changed around to form the name of another blue Cure, Erika/Cure Marine. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *One way of writing Reika's name in Japanese is 麗華, which incidentally can also be read as "Urara", the name of one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Beauty is the first Cure to have control over Ice. *Reika shares the same voice actor with Dark Dream. *Reika shows many similarities with Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **Both are in their school's student council. **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have connections to archery: Reika is in the school archery team and Cure Aqua has an attack named Sapphire Arrow. **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools. **Both have polite and calm personalities. *Cure Mint and Cure Beauty have similar hairstyles. Gallery Official Profiles 614px-Cure Beauty.PNG|Cure Beauty/Aoki Reika Profile (Toei Animation) curebeautyprofile.gif|Cure Beauty Profile (TV Asahi) 555.PNG|Cure Beauty Profile (Toei Animation) 450.PNG|Reika in school uniform (Toei Animation) Chara_sm_chara_03.png|Cure Beauty from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots Cure beauty in precure all stars new stage.png|Cure Beauty in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer jgfnfrv.jpg Kyuabeauty.jpg|Cure Beauty in the Smile Pretty Cure Opening Kyua beauty.jpg|Cure Beauty in the Opening AokiReikaa.jpg|Aoki Reika in SmPC01 Merchandise beautykey2.jpg|Cure Beauty Keychain 1 beautykey.jpg|Cure Beauty Keychain 2